This invention relates to electrical connectors.
It is often necessary to form an electrical connection to the electrical terminals of an electrical component which is a screw fit in a receiving socket. In such circumstances, the electrical terminals could assume any final angular orientation, and so it has been customary to use connection wires that are longer than necessary for some angular orientations of the terminals.
This problem has arisen, for example, when forming wired connections to the terminal posts of an electromagnetic actuator for a unit injector pump of an engine. The actuator is located inside the rocker casing of the engine and it is desirable to keep all wired connections as short as possible - excessively long wires tend to vibrate and are subject to wear, and they could snag or catch on moving components inside the rocker casing.
It is an object of the invention to provide an electrical connector that substantially alleviates the aforementioned problem.